Down the Rabbit Hole
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: As soon as the oldest of the three siblings turned eighteen, the Lightwoods fled their highly Christian home and family and drove across the country, taking up a residence on Whidbey Island. After they finally get settled though, something happened that changed everything. Alec is OOC, more like Magnus if anything, though Mags is the same as usual. AU, AH. Warning: Murder.


**This is just a random story I decided to write, for no apparent reason. Backstory: Alec is out of the closet, and as soon as the youngest of them turned eighteen, they all fled their highly Christina home and family and drove across the country, taking up a residence on Whidbey Island, WA. Alec is a bit OOC, more like Magnus if anything, though Mags is the same as usually. AU, AH. R &R and enjoy xxx**

Down the Rabbit Hole

~oOo~

His mum had told him that he needed to cut his hair once he decided he wanted to grow it out, but as he looked at it in the mirror, watching the raven strands fall over his shoulder, he realised it was exactly what he wanted. He had to keep it up in a bun at St. Joseph's school, the place they had just moved from.

Along with his sister and his brother, they all moved up to their new home from the Christian community they had grown up in. All his family had been born and raised in Summersville, NY, living in the same yellow painted farm house together for as long as they could cope.

Alec, the oldest of the sibling ahd just had his eighteenth birthday a week previous, finally allowing him the title of an adult. As soon as the long awaited day had passed, the three of them packed up their bags and fled as far as they could from their childhood. After a long trip in his old Toyota RAV4, they finally reached their new town, at the pleasant hour of one in the morning. Alec drove over the broken concrete of the car park outside the rickety old motel, glancing into the back seat at the sleeping forms of his beloved siblings.

Sighing at the idea of waking the two of them up, he pulled into the space, killing the engine and grabbing his keys. He opened the door and jumped out of the car, the world tilting slightly as he remembered his lack of sleep. Groaning inwardly once again, he pulled open the back door of the mud covered car and grabbed the limp form of his little sister. Glancing at golden boy, he snorted softly before gently pulling her out of the car, careful not to wake her. He shut the door and prayed Jace didn't regain conscious at the slam.

Spinning around gracefully, he walked toward the door labels clearly 'office'. He opened it with mild difficulty, praying whoever was inside wouldn't judge him too much at the sight of his sister's body in his arm. Whether a gift or a curse, there seemed to be nobody at all in the room, much less anyone to judge them. Cursing quietly to himself, he glanced over the room quickly, trying to find evidence that the owners had in fact left them a key.

Isabelle turned slightly in his arms, causing him to adjust her slightly and whisper sweet nothing's to prevent her from waking up. What he really didn't need right now was his little sister whining in his ear about their lack of beds. He walked over to the desk and flipped on a light, sighing in relief when he saw a note on the worn wood. Written in rushed script on the scrap of paper was his name -well, it said Alex, but what can you expect when a not entirely sober man answering a phone call from across the country-

Yet again shifting his sister's weight and thanking the weight lifting classes he used to take, he reached down and grasped the note. As he picked it up a brass key fell out from between the folded paper. He awkwardly picked it up, grasping the small thing in his large hand.

Suddenly he heard the door bang open behind him, causing him to spin on his heels. There in the door stood a dreary looking Jace, a pissed look on his golden face.

"Dude, you left me in the car." he said halfheartedly, swaying slightly before slouching into the cheap waiting chair next to him. Sighing, Alec glanced again at the note, registering the only comprehendible -thank the lord- thing written on it, their room number. Alec left the office and walked along the cracked pavement before coming to a stop in front of the door labeled seven. He fiddled with the key until the door swung open with a squeak. He walked in a placed his sister in the bed, astounded that she was still asleep.

He walked back to the office and with some difficulty lifted his brother up too, carrying him out of the office and kicking the door shut behind him. His brother he chucked down on the bed without remorse, understanding that his brother was drunk and not pitying him in the slightest. He shrugged his shirt off before slumping down onto the couch, his eyes shutting as soon as his head hit the course pillow.

~oOo~

He woke to the sound of the water running in the room next door. Groaning, he lifted his head and the reality of what they had done hit him like a bucket of ice water. They had evacuated the house, not leaving a single trace of them ever being there, and drove across the country to Whidbey Island, WA. He was broken from his thoughts at a sharp moan from across the room. Sitting up, he saw the semi-conscious body of his brother half hanging of the bed. Smirking, he say and slipped off the couch.

He walked into the small bathroom and ignored his sister's small shriek, filling a cup with ice water. Leaving the loo, he walked over to where his brother laid, and grinning one last time, chucked the water in his face. Soon Jace sat up spluttering, his golden hair hanging in his disorientated eyes. "What the hell dude." He groaned out before slumping back down onto the bed, his eyes fluttering shut in pain. Though he hated seeing anyone in pain, Alec didn't regret waking him. After all, it wasn't his fault his brother had taken advantage of their lack of adults and drunk at least five bottles of bear in the back of his car on the road trip.

"Get up Jace." He stated simply, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and lifting him up without any struggle. Jace opened his golden eyes again, apparently confused at how he had regained a vertical position.

"Good lord. Do you have any sun glasses? Izzy." He yelled the last part as their sister walked out of the loo, a towel wrapped around her body.

"What, brother dearest." She replied sweetly, walking toward her huge pink suitcase and opening it, flipping through her masses of clothing. "Did you want something." She asked in the same patronizing tone, holding up a black lace crop top and making Alec's head hurt.

"You have sunglasses?" he said, though it wasn't really a question, it being Izzy and all. She smiled and it became clear she had in fact heard him the first time, and just wanted to cause trouble.

"Well, you're in luck," she said as she pulled out a blue sequined bag from the depths of her clothes. She unzipped it, a mischievous smirk on her face promising trouble. Being the smarter of the two, Alec already understood that anything belonging to their dear sister was going to be either sparkly, or rainbow. As he guessed, Izzy pulled out a pair of cat eye sun glasses, handing them over with an endearing look on her made up face. Alec started snickering, completely agreeing with her that Jace was getting what he deserved.

"Alec." She said turning to the other man, satisfied with her work. "What are you wearing on your first day here? Want to make an impression, right?" One of the main reasons they all moved across the country was so Alec could be himself. People that were different in their previous community were not shunned, they were shut out completely. Because of this, Alec had been forced to hide his true self his whole life, and here they wanted something different.

"I don't know yet Iz." He said, pulling out his own suitcase. His sisters was a deep red colour, shining with glitter, whereas his was sleek and black and covered with stickers from different places. Having reasonably rich parents had had a few bonuses, and they had traveled a lot in their youth, all over the country and Europe and even Asia once or twice. He placed it onto the white sheets of the motel bed and opened it up, looking through his options.

At his sister's request, on their trip they had stopped at a mall and gone shopping for all of them. Isabelle had spent the time completely replacing her wardrobe, saying that in their new home they needed to be newly refurbished versions of them self, her words. Jace had spent the time flirting with the waiting staff and looking through their leather jackets. With his sister's help, Alec had adapted his wardrobe into something much more _him._

He looked through his case of new clothes and picked out a pair of skinny black jeans and a tight navy shirt overtop. This he covered with his one and only leather jacket, finishing of the look. He came to a stop at his hair, simply tying it up in a loose bun at the base of his neck. Turning, he saw his sister emerge from the bathroom yet again. She wore a cream dress that fell to her mid thighs, too short in his opinion, but who cared. She covered this in a light brown sleeveless jacket and her flowing dark hair was adorned with a simple flower crown. She smiled directing their views to her newly added face of makeup.

"You look beautiful Izzy." Alec breathed out, astounded by her new look. Together the three of them trekked down to the office, all hoping there would be someone in there at mid-day. Luckily, though for who it was unclear, there was somebody behind the desk. There, sitting on a chair, head lolled back, eyes shut and a strong aura of alcohol surrounding him was an old plaid clad man. He had a red and black checkered shirt over a pair of blue and white plaid pajama trousers, leaving him looking a tad crazy and very drunk.

Snorting, Alec walked up in front of the desk and without hesitation smacked the man on the cheek, quickly pulling back afterwards. The man sat up with a start, spluttering and mumbling out gibberish. "Wha- who-"he shook his head, trying to clear away his liquor induced haze. Alec smirked at him, rolling his eyes high up in his head.

"Hello there, mister." He said politely, pretending to have a southern accent, messing with the man. Said man looked up as far as he could, his cloudy grey eyes soon meeting Alec's clear blues. "I'm Alec Lightwood. The man you talked to on the phone yesterday?" Glancing down, Alec spied a name tag pinned at the top of the man's shirt. Hodge, it read.

The man –Hodge- shook his head harshly, clearly trying to remember what Alec was talking about. "Phone? Wuzzat?" Alec grinned.

"Don't worry mister, I just wanted to pay for the motel." He finished, still in a mediocre southern accent, though he was sure Hodge wouldn't notice the difference. As he thought, the man just phased out, staring threw Alec, his eyes unfocused and empty. "Hrm." He muttered, trying to get the drunkards attention.

"Motel? Wuzzat?" Alec snorted, starting to see a pattern, and coming to the conclusion that the man had no idea what was happening. Sighing heavily, always a drama queen, he chucked a few notes onto the desk, hoping the man found it when he was slightly more sober, if ever. Alec spun on his heels quickly, walking out of the door and finding his siblings already in the car, all their bags packed away.

"Wow." He started sarcastically after he had taken his seat behind the wheel. "You actually did something useful. What do you want?" he knew they had to have an ulterior motive, they were never helpful, unless they wanted something. They snickered, conforming his suspicions. He squinted his liner lined eyes at them, daring them to annoy him.

"What are you talking about, brother dearest?" Isabelle asked innocently, staring sweetly at Alec, who happened to be completely immune to her act.

"Iz, I've known you since the day you were born, that look doesn't work on me. What do you want?" Isabelle grinned triumphantly, though Alec only did it so as not to make a scene. She was after all, incredibly eccentric.

"Well, I know you said we had to start school as _soon_ as we got her-"she started, though Alec was quick to interrupt.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, don't you dare try and get out of going to school." He said briskly, glaring at the two conspirators. "We already missed five days of school on our journey over here."

"Yeah, so what's one day gonna mean?" She said, fluttering her ridiculously long fake lashes.

"Were going into the school as soon as we get the apartment." He said with finality before hitting the gas causing both Izzy and Jace to go flying back into their seats, leaving Alec laughing as he drove. "Now be warned, this apartment is nothing like what we're used to." He warned then, already knowing that they were going to hate the little flat he had managed to buy.

They pulled into an empty parking space and as Alec predicted, both his sibling groaned simultaneously. The building on t side of the road only had one floor, the roof was flat and it looked like it could possibly fall apart at any moment. We all climbed out of the car and walked towards the house, finding the key under the mat just a promised. As we walked inside, even Alec had to try his hardest to hold in the groan.

The house only had four rooms, two of those being bedrooms. Being the oldest, Alec had already made the compromise of sleeping on the ratty black couch in the living room/ kitchen. The carpet, though clean, was mangled and used, parts being pulled up. Given, it had only been a thousand a month, which wasn't too much for that long with their background. But Alec and possibly Jace and Izzy would soon have to get jobs to pay for rent _and_ food. But anything was better than where they had come from.

After Alec and Jace pulled in their suitcase –Isabelle, the darling, had quickly fled to find the best room-, they all slumped down onto the sofa, or Alec's new bed, staring off into the stained wall and contemplating their situation. Then Alec sat up, snapping out of whatever thoughts he had been caught up in. "We need to go to school." He said quickly, ignoring the moans from his sibling, grabbing their arms and pulling them up and out to the car.

"Isabelle," he said, turning around in the front seat to face his sister in the back. "Try not to frighten and boys." She just smirked and Alec grinned knowingly, understanding that that wasn't going to happen.

"Same back at you, brother." She replied with a grin, causing Alec to smile along with her. With his tight clothes and black lined eyes if he wanted, Alec could be just as intimidating as his sister, and towards the same audience. Alec then turned to face Jace, reaching out and slapping his face lightly to get his attention. It took him a second to respond, backing up Alec's next statement.

"Try your best to act sober?" he asked, though the designer sun glasses were a bit of a giveaway. If Alec had been wearing them though, he would look –more- fabulous. Jace just bobbed his head up and down a few times before phasing out again. Alec nodded, as if satisfied before turning around and starting the car, yet again causing the two in the back seat to go flying backwards.

As the three of them drew up into the crowded parking lot, Alec stopped the car in a space before turning around yet again. "Most importantly, make a good impression." At that he and the other two got out of the car, swaggering towards the front of their new school. As he held the door open for his siblings, Alec muttered something that brought everything into perspective.

"Welcome to your new life." He said simply.

~oOo~

 **To be honest, if I don't get a bunch of reviews, I won't continue this. I spent quite a lot of time writing this, it's my longest chapter ever, and I would really appreciate it if you leave your thoughts. Hell, tell me you hate it (please don't) but just take a few seconds to leave a review. There, I'm done begging. (Please?) I hope you liked it xxx**


End file.
